When I Come Around
by T2 Angel
Summary: Hiro and GoGo decide to tell the team about their new relationship. Sequel to "Better Days." One-shot. Title inspired by Green Day song of the same name.


**A/N: 01.04.2017**

 **Hey guys! I actually meant to have this done yesterday but I had to get ready to watch New Japan Pro-Wrestling's Wrestle Kingdom 12 which was FANTASTIC! But I digress.  
**

 **So here is a sequel to my first Big Hero 6 story,** ** **"Better Days". This idea actually came from a reviewer by the name of**** ** ** **jcmat43. I have some other ideas for further sequels, which ALWAYS happens when I do one-shots, but we'll see how those go. At the moment, I am working on a sequel to this but we'll see how that goes. For now, let's have a look at this story.  
******

 ** ** **Enjoy!******

* * *

 **When I Come Around**

GoGo was leaning against a table in Hiro's lab while he was working on the computer, messing with her won circuitry. They spent most of their time together ever since admitting their mutual feelings for each other but managed to keep it professional. Though, to Hiro's surprise and pleasure, GoGo actually enjoyed being affectionate.

She looked over at Hiro as he was typing away and smiled, "You know? You're cute when your mind is going."

Hiro's hand slipped, abruptly, at the sudden compliment. He regained his composure and coughed. He blushed and looked at her, "Thanks, GoGo."

She pulled up another chair, pulled it next to Hiro, and sat down, "Hey, we need to tell the rest of the team about us. It's been a week."

"Yeah but I think Wasabi and Honey Lemon already know."

"But Fred doesn't."

"I thought you didn't want to tell him."

"Of course I don't wanna tell that nitwit," GoGo said. "But… we can't keep it from him. He's still our friend. Plus, you should let Aunt Cass know."

"I think she already knows, too," Hiro said.

"Well, duh. I've… only been at your house ever since we got together."

Hiro chuckled. "True."

"So, how should we tell them?" GoGo asked.

"You wanna make it a big deal?"

"Not really. That's why I'm asking. I don't want it to be an all-out thing."

"Then let's just tell them. Ya know? Not make it a huge deal."

"Fred said that he wanted us all to hang out as his house this afternoon," GoGo said.

"So, let's tell them, then," Hiro said.

"Cool. Now, keep working. You're cute."

Hiro couldn't stop the blush from forming on his cheeks.

That afternoon, Hiro and GoGo walked into Fred's house, heading straight to his room where the rest of the team was. Fred and Wasabi were playing a racing video game while Honey Lemon was reading while sitting next to them on the couch. The song "When I Come Around" was playing somewhat lowly on Fred's music player.

"Hey, guys!" Hiro said.

Fred looked up, briefly, "Oh, hey, Hiro, GoGo!" He went right back to the game.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon smiled, knowingly. "Hey, guys," they said, simultaneously and knowingly. They went back to their own activities.

Hiro smiled while GoGo rolled her eyes.

"Fred, what's with you playing Green Day quietly?" Hiro asked.

"Was bothering Honey Lemon," Fred said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"But you like Green Day," GoGo said to Honey.

"True but he had it too loud," Honey replied.

GoGo looked at Hiro, who nudged his head toward the group. She took a deep breath. "Okay, look… we need to talk. Pause it."

"But I'm about to wax Wasabi!" Fred argued.

"Now, nitwit!"

Fred groaned, "Fine!" He paused the game and turned around, "What's up?"

"Yeah," Wasabi said, as he and Honey turned around. Both of them still having knowing smiles on their faces. "What _is_ up, guys?"

Hiro chuckled and let out a breath. "Well, it's like this."

"Me and Hiro are dating," GoGo said. "We like it, we're happy. That's the way it is. Deal with it."

Ecstatic at hearing them finally admit it, Wasabi and Honey high-fived each other while Fred stared at them before he started laughing. Loudly. Heartily.

"Uh, Fred?" Wasabi asked, worriedly.

"Hold on, Wasabi!" Fred kept laughing.

Hiro noticed GoGo's fist was tightening. "GoGo?" he asked.

"I mean, seriously!" Fred yelled while still laughing. "You?" he pointed at Hiro. He pointed at GoGo, "And you?" He fell back, still laughing.

"Fred!" Honey shouted.

Fred stood up, "Oh, man! That's a good one, guys! Like the rocket queen would ever go for Hiro!"

"That's it!" GoGo shouted. She made a dash to attack Fred but Hiro wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"GoGo, calm down!" Hiro said, nervously. He pulled her closer. "Please?"

GoGo looked over at him and became entranced by gazing into his eyes. She groaned, "Ugh! Fine! But only because you begged!"

"I'll take it."

Fred slowly stopped laughing then stared at them. He realized that how they were looking at each other was in a very loving way. When the revelation hit him, he became slack-jawed. "Wait. You two are serious?"

GoGo looked back at him, irritated. "Yes, you moron!"

"We're serious," Hiro said.

"But-but-but-but…" Fred said. "WHEN?!"

"The other day," Hiro explained, "GoGo came by because I was… missing Tadashi. We ended up spending the whole day together. It just happened."

GoGo realized that Hiro's arms were still around her. She didn't want them to move. "Yeah. Lucky us."

"Finally," Honey said.

"Right?" Wasabi agreed.

"I've been meaning to ask, how'd you two know?" Hiro asked.

"GoGo wasn't as obvious as you are," Wasabi said. "You stared at her a lot."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that sometimes, too," GoGo said.

Hiro started to blush.

"But GoGo was obvious in her own ways," Honey said.

"Wait, how?" GoGo asked.

"You always ask where Hiro is when he's not around."

"So?"

"And every time he would show up where we are, you make it a point to sit next to him or be around him. And… you two hang out with each other the most out of all of us."

GoGo rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever."

"Wait, you two knew?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Wasabi said. "I can't believe you didn't."

"Yeah, Hiro was _so_ obvious!" Honey said.

"Yeah, we covered that!" Hiro said, embarrassed. GoGo smirked a bit.

Fred's arms dropped, listlessly. "So… you guys aren't punking me? All this is for real?"

"Yeah, Fred," Hiro said. "It's for real."

"Whoa," Fred whispered.

"Yeah," GoGo looked at Hiro, again. "Whoa."

"This is gonna so change everything now, isn't it?"

Hiro thought about it, "I don't think so. I mean… are we all still friends?"

"Absolutely," Wasabi said.

"Without a doubt," Honey said.

"Never gonna change, bud," Fred said.

"Then there's nothing different," Hiro said. "Just… something really great happened. Again. Something really great happened when I met all of you in the first place."

"Yeah, it did," GoGo said.

"So, what are we doing now?" Fred asked.

Hiro smiled. "Right now? We're hanging out, that's all."

Fred smiled, "Works for me!" He turned around, unpaused the game, and he and Wasabi continued playing. Honey stared at Hiro and GoGo and watched the others play the game.

Hiro looked at GoGo, "All good?"

She looked at him and kissed him. "All good."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! See you all soon! REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
